Change
by Bankotsu Babeh
Summary: Oh how Demyx hated change. A new apartment with a roomie he'd never met before only made his heart squeeze tighter. But when he develops feelings for his roommate, he craves a change. Too bad Zexion isn't the easiest person to get close to.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, blah blah. You know the rest :)

**--**

**Change**

With a small slip of paper shivering in his hands, Demyx slowly paced up the metal stairs that led to his new apartment. "Um…This is the right one, isn't it?" he breathed to himself, obsessively checking and rechecking the digits.

Recently turning twenty one and embarking on his future, Demyx had decided that his mother's house was just too crowded for the likes of him anymore. What with his sister Namine being seventeen now, and the new baby his parents were bringing into the world, the dark, claustrophobically-small basement was just too depressing for him to handle. And besides, he wanted to think about college, and a new place to live would get him prepared to adjust to the immense changes that were going to be flung at him. Did he even want to go to college at all? And what for?

Shaking his head, he continued to shuffle onward until he reached the door with numbers that matched his paper. He stopped to collect himself and took in a deep breath. "I wonder if he's nice…"

Being young with a crappy job meant that Demyx could barely scrape enough money to live off of microwave popcorn. He was in desperate need of a roommate so that the rent wouldn't be a monstrous amount. His friend Roxas had told him about one of his buddies that was also looking for an apartment to rent. And Demyx guessed that if Roxas was friends with the kid, he couldn't be that bad, right?

He hesitated by the doorway for a few minutes before he finally mustered the courage to touch the knob. But he immediately retracted his hand, wondering whether or not he should knock. _Well I mean, he's already in there, I don't want to startle him and just barge in. But, it's my apartment, too. Um…_

In that instant, the heavy door swung open, nearly causing Demyx to collapse in a heart attack. He saw a boy standing in the doorway, looking at Demyx peculiarly. "Are you Demyx?" he asked simply, his voice even with no certain emotion.

"Yeah, hi!" the blonde spat out quickly, feeling some magenta washing over his cheeks.

The other boy turned around and reentered the room. Demyx sighed in relief and swallowed. Oh how he _hated _change, and he didn't like to use the word 'hate' often. He trailed behind his roommate, a mere book bag in his hand. All he had brought up were the essentials. The other boxes sat patiently in his little blue car in the parking lot, and he decided that he'd get those later.

Despite the nervous knot that was beginning to blossom in his stomach, he decided to ask for the name of his roommate. After all, they were going to be living together, and he didn't want to seem rude. "So, um, what was your name again?"

"Zexion," the other replied, folding in a cardboard box and adding it to a rather large pile of others.

"Woah," Demyx gasped, staring at the flat boxes. "Are you done unpacking already?"

"Yes, I'm not one for procrastination."

"Y-yeah," Demyx laughed nervously, gripping his small bag. Great. Zexion was probably looking down on him already, and they hadn't known each other for sixty seconds.

"I'll just…put this in my room," Demyx muttered, stepping past Zexion. Halfway down the hall, though, he paused. He didn't know where his own room was.

"Zexion? Which room did you choose?"

"The one nearest the living room," he answered instantaneously from down the hallway.

"Alright…" Demyx shrugged, wondering if he would've liked that one better than the one that he was stuck with now. But hey, Zexion _was _here first.

He wandered around until he found his room, which looked like any other room he'd seen in his life. With a sigh, he sat on his bed and looked out of his lonely window. There really wasn't much to see, but he kept staring until a wetness strolling down his cheek broke him from his daze. Confused, he touched a hand to his face.

"I'm crying?" he whispered to himself, wondering why the tears came involuntarily. He wiped them away with his sleeve. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. Maybe he missed home too much, and he should just move back into his parent's basement. Then he could spend more time with Nami and meet the new baby and never have to deal with this and-

Footsteps interrupted his snowballing doubts. "Demyx, I've divided the bills and things like grocery shopping into equal amounts-"

Demyx's thoughts stilled as he heard Zexion talking to him with that smooth, sure voice. He could assume already that his roommate was a very stable person, the complete opposite of himself. _I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts before to notice how… nice his voice sounds…_

"Demyx, you are listening…?"

"O-of course! That sounds fine to me."

Zexion stood in the doorway for a moment before turning to make his leave. "Your eyes are red," he added over his shoulder, glancing back into the room.

"Huh?" Demyx lowered his head, blonde strands of hair falling gently across his face. "Yeah, I suppose they are."

---

In three weeks, Demyx had affirmed three things about Zexion. He was quiet, unfriendly, and a loner. Whenever he wasn't in his room, he was reading at the table or just silently staring out of a window. Sure, Demyx had tried talking to him, but all he ever received in return were short answers.

Demyx sighed as he sat in his room, plucking dully on the strings of his guitar and watching the rain pour down outside. It seemed to be raining a lot ever since he moved here. Aggravated with every melancholy note he seemed to produced, Demyx put the instrument back in its case and refused to play more. Everything else was already depressing enough; he didn't need _music_, the one thing he actually had left, making things worse.

"Why'd you stop?" an unfamiliar voice asked quietly.

Demyx jumped slightly, embarrassed that he had been playing loudly enough for Zexion to hear. _I'll have to remember to shut my door. _"Nothing was coming out right," he shrugged.

"Oh. Well I thought it sounded alright," Zexion replied, continuing to make his way down the hall and into the kitchen.

Demyx sat on his bed, a little stunned. He'd nearly forgotten that Zexion even had a voice box. Not only did he get _words _from Zexion, but a compliment at that. This one was going down in the books.

---

It took two months of living together until Zexion and Demyx were finally comfortable with each other. While most people would think Zexion rude, Demyx discovered that it was just his quiet nature. The two still didn't talk much, just a stray conversation here and there. But things weren't nearly as awkward, and Demyx had calmed down a lot.

"So what's your take on tofu?" Demyx asked randomly one night as he struggled to eat with a pair of chopsticks. At this rate, he was going to starve.

Zexion blinked and looked up from his Chinese food. "My…take on tofu?" he repeated, wondering where in the hell that came from. Demyx had assumed that his roommate was used to his randomness by now.

"Yeah. You strike me as a tofu eating kind of person!" He finally gave up and began scraping noodles out of the container.

"Not likely. I think it's mushy and has no taste," he debated, raising an eyebrow when he saw the blonde practically eating supper like a dog.

"Oh, yeah, I don't like it either. But you like tea, right? You sure seem like a tea drinker to me."

"I wasn't aware that there were stereotypes for people who drink tea," Zexion half snickered, putting down his food. "Where are all these questions coming from?"

Demyx blushed suddenly, wondering if all his babbling would make Zexion mad. "Well, um…I don't know. I guess I just want to know more about you?"

"There isn't much to tell."

The blonde frowned, hoping he hadn't just ruined one of the most ongoing conversations the pair had had yet. Still, he just couldn't stop his curious nature. "Well why are you so quiet anyways?"

Demyx could see Zexion's eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. "I don't know why I'm quiet, Demyx. Maybe it's because there's nothing that I have to say."

The blonde dropped his eyes down to stare at his food. Was that an insult? Like, maybe he had nothing to say to _Demyx_, or just in general? Ouch…his brain hurt. Or wait, was that his heart?

The two finished the rest of their dinner in silence. Demyx was the one to excuse himself first, choosing to slump back into his room alone rather than make a bigger ass of himself.

And that night he just couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was because he couldn't stop thinking, or just that the rain was falling too loudly outside. Or maybe it was the fact that he still wasn't quite used to living with Zexion, because it was basically like living all alone.

Demyx glanced at his cell phone. Even though it was two in the morning, he clicked the speed dial and anxiously awaited for that pretty soft voice to answer him back.

"Nami?" he breathed, relieved that she picked up.

"Dem?" she answered, her voice wavy from sleep. "Are you okay?"

He smiled sadly and closed his eyes. Ah, sweet familiarity. "Yeah, Nam, I just…I miss you guys, you know? I was never cut out for being by myself I guess."

There was a short silence on the other end of the line before she spoke again. "We miss you too, Dem. Especially me. It's weird not hearing you playing your guitar downstairs, or being able to sneak in your room in the middle of the night to talk."

He laughed lightly for a second, recalling all the times she'd woken him up because of a bad dream. "I'll have to come visit when mom has the baby."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting. But I have to go, it's a school night and you know mom won't be very happy to hear that I'm awake. I'll talk to you soon. I miss you."

Demyx felt his heart drop as he said goodnight and closed his cell. He was still having doubts about this whole entire thing. He just didn't know what to do with his life anymore, because it really didn't even feel like he was alive.

---

The next day, Demyx woke up at ten. He got out of bed and glanced outside, his eyes barren of any hope. The most he ever wished for when it came to the weather was a dreary, soggy day. And so, of course, just to piss him off, there was practically a hurricane outside.

He rolled his eyes and journeyed to the living room, where Zexion was lounging on the couch. By now Demyx was wondering if the guy was a vampire. Did he _ever _sleep?

_It's a new day, _Demyx reminded himself, trying to suppress the memories of the day before. He gathered everything he had left inside himself just to squeeze out a weak little, "Hey."

"Hey," Zexion mirrored, his eyes still set on the thick book that he was flipping through. The blonde sighed and looked at Zexion. When they had first met, the guy actually kind of intimidated Demyx. Even with Zexion's calm demeanor and short stature, he always seemed to have a creepy aura around him. And now, he was lying on the couch in the dark shadows of the stormy morning, looking oddly at peace.

Apparently Zexion could feel the marine eyes that were continuously being cast in his direction. He looked up and startled Demyx, who in turn gave a small yelp. He'd never noticed until now, but Zexion actually had a fetching pair of teal eyes. Or maybe he just never saw them until now because they were hidden beneath the silky, purplish hair that covered his beautiful face…

"_What_?" Zexion's voice interrupted Demyx's thoughts, which he was grateful for. Because quite frankly, they were kind of scaring him.

"Um…what?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and returned to his book. Demyx gulped and took a moment to collect himself before he decided to just hide in the kitchen. He had to admit, if he thought about it, which he really never had, Zexion was…kind of gorgeous.

_But I can't like him_, he reasoned with himself with a nod as he retrieved some milk from the fridge. _Even if he were gay…Which hey, he might be, cause the hot ones always are…He really isn't my type. _

Demyx paused for a moment, nearly letting the drink overflow in his glass. Not his type… _Maybe it's not that he isn't my type, maybe it's just that I'm not his. _

He laughed to himself, wondering where the hell these feelings were even coming from. Was he so wrapped up in himself that he hadn't even noticed how perfect Zexion was?

Demyx left his distraction drink behind and ventured back into the living room, wanting to test his theory out. _The whole time I've lived here, all I could think about was what was going wrong. I never considered what might be right. _

He sat down in a chair to the right of Zexion and looked him over again. Not only was he gorgeous, but, even if he didn't show it much through words, Demyx also knew that he was a kind person. A good, genuine guy.

To Demyx's dismay, Zexion snapped the book shut and leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. "Demyx, _why _do you keep watching me? Do you need money or something? What is it that you want?"

Demyx's eyes grew wide. Oh no, he'd made his roommate angry. "Uh, no, I don't need anything," he muttered bashfully, picking at his sleeve. Oops, he'd been caught.

Zexion eyed him for a moment before he shook his head and stood up. "Whatever you say."

Demyx watched as Zexion entered his room and shut the door. _He must hate my company, _he thought a bit sadly. But then he began to smile and he stood up as well. _But hey, what did I expect? What was I thinking. We're opposites. It'd never work. Nothing about moving here will ever be right. _

---

After that day, Demyx had been calling Namine almost every night. "I mean, I think I've grown to like him, Nami. But I don't think I should. I'm just making an ass out of myself."

There was a silence on the other line, and he could picture his sister nodding her head understandingly. "I get what you mean. By the way you've been describing him, he doesn't sound like the easiest person to get close to."

"Yeah, I guess not. But do you think that maybe I should just give up? Maybe I should come back home."

"No, Demyx!" she shouted, making him pull the phone away from his ear painfully. "Don't give up, Dem. If you like him, atleast tell him how you feel. If you die tomorrow, wouldn't you want him to have known?"

Demyx was quiet, imagining what would happen if he told Zexion that he liked him. They could barely make friendly conversation as it was. Could Zexion even comprehend the feeling of someone liking him?

"Listen," Namine began, her voice calmer this time. "Demyx, you're a wonderful guy. You're sweet and caring, understanding and loyal. I don't think there's a bit of bad in you, and if for some reason he can't see that-"

"Oh please don't say he doesn't deserve me," Demyx moaned, knowing the cliché little motivational speech for losers who get turned down.

"Then make him see," she responded, and he could just hear the sweet smile in her voice. She was the only one who understood him. "Nami, you're the best."

---

The next day, Demyx kept following Zexion around, but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. _Come on, Dem. What's the worst thing he can say? _He smiled to himself, ready to finally speak.

_He can laugh and call me a freak. Tell me he's not gay. Kick me out. Be disgusted. Get angry. _Demyx closed his mouth and tried to swallow the annoying lump that was rising in his throat.

Zexion turned around to face Demyx. "Is there something you want to tell me? You haven't left my side all day. You're like a shadow."

Demyx blinked. He knew that now was his chance, maybe the perfect time to say it, if there was such a thing. "Um no, not particularly," he managed to get out instead, tearing himself up on the inside.

Zexion raised his eyebrows. "Fine," he muttered, turning back to the bookshelf that was in the living room. But after a moment, he faced Demyx again. "Really, it's starting to bother me. Is there something wrong with you?"

"I…" Demyx started, wishing he hadn't annoyed his roommate. "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized I was doing it."

Demyx backed down and returned to his room. He was so disappointed in himself. He just couldn't do it. He didn't have any more splinters of heart left that could handle rejection. _Maybe I can stop myself from liking him. Yeah. I mean…it's only a crush anyways. _

---

"Nami, I don't think it's a crush anymore," Demyx spoke frantically into the phone a few months later.

"Demyx," she sighed, saying the same things she'd been telling him since he first moved out. "That's all the more reason to tell him. You've been putting it off for months. At this rate, he's never going to find out."

Demyx ran his hand through his hair, listening to the drizzle outside. "I guess so. I just don't have anything left in me, Nam. I just can't find what it takes to tell him."

"Then it sounds to me like you've got nothing left to lose."

Those words echoed through his head. He definitely found some truth in them, but still. Zexion would _hate _him if he ever found out. "Thanks Namine. I'll, um, let you get back to sleep. Night."

Demyx stared at the ceiling. He'd developed a new outlook on this whole situation. At first, he'd wanted to run away. He desperately wanted to leave and get away from everything that made him unhappy. But now, he wanted to stay more than ever. He wanted to be near Zexion, even if Zexion didn't want Demyx anywhere around him. And for him to be near Zexion, even if it meant being miserable and never becoming more than friends (if that), Demyx had to keep the secret feelings hidden and _never _tell. Even if they were killing him from the inside out.

---

And so Demyx stayed loyal to his vow. Every day, he would sometimes only greet Zexion or say goodbye. And for every word that he never said every second of the day, he fell a little bit harder for him. He still got caught staring at him often, which resulted in Zexion leaving the room.

Demyx even had to squeeze in days where there was no interaction between them at all. And on those days, he barely ate and he kept Namine up until dawn.

On one particular occasion, Demyx happened to stumble upon Zexion watching tv. It was some talk show, and the host was talking to people about coming out of the closet.

Demyx couldn't help himself. He just _had _to find out Zexion's sexuality right now. Atleast knowing one answer would keep him alive. He sat down in the opposite chair like always, which earned him a glare from the other boy.

"So, um," the blonde began, forgetting how awkward this particular discussion would be. "What, uh…what do you think?"

Zexion turned his head back to the television. "What do I think about what," he droned, making it sound more like a statement than an actual question.

"Well, about gay people, I guess," Demyx answered timidly. He watched Zexion's expression very closely, but he couldn't see any form of change.

"I don't."

_Ouch. _"So it doesn't bother you to have a gay friend?"

"I'm friends with Roxas, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah…"

Demyx half laughed, trying to make his questions sound like meaningless jokes. "So, what would you do if like…a gay guy tried hitting on you?"

Zexion stared at Demyx with the most incredulous look he'd ever seen.

"Oh, uh, never mind. Sorry if I…offended…you?"

"Demyx, I wouldn't even like it if a _girl _hit on me." He turned his attention back to the talk show.

"Oh…" was all that the blonde could manage. He stood up and readied to make for his room. _Wait. This is probably the easiest thing to say out of the entire pile of things that I want to tell him. It's just my sexuality. He already said it wouldn't bother him, right? _

"Uh, you know, I'm…I'm…" he couldn't even finish. He was stuck in the middle of his sentence and he looked up to see Zexion staring at him with that look again. _Crap. CRAP. What if now he knows I like him? _Demyx never had much trouble admitting that he was gay before. Hell, most people didn't care. And besides, they should like him for who he was anyways, right? But Zexion was a different case.

"Okay." That's all that Zexion had to say about it. Okay.

Demyx waited and waited, but nothing more came. Should he just ask? It would be easy, just two words. _Are you? _But no, what if Zexion got offended and started yelling. _"Do I look gay? How dare you!" _What if he got angry and stormed away into his room.

"Are…" he trailed off, the word hanging in his mouth. It was nearly inaudible. Dogs shouldn't have heard it. Maybe dolphins, but not dogs. So of course, Zexion had to be able to hear it for some reason and turned his attention to Demyx again. _Oh no. _

"Demyx, are you asking me…?"

Demyx looked panicked and rubbed his arm anxiously. "I-I'm sorry, I was just wondering, I really didn't mean to say anything out loud. I don't want you to get mad at me, I'm really really sorry-"

Zexion stood from the couch. _Aw man, he's gonna go in his room! He's gonna yell at me! _

"You really don't have to be _that _afraid of me," Zexion mumbled, snapping Demyx from his thoughts. "If you really must know, I am gay. Why do you think I'm living in this apartment? My parents kicked me out. Even after being an honor student my whole life and valedictorian, they couldn't handle having a gay son."

"Oh, god…Zexion, I'm really sorry. It wasn't my place to ask." Demyx couldn't imagine being kicked out of the house. When he'd told his parents, they'd just smiled at him and told him that it was whatever was best for him.

Zexion shrugged and left for his room. Well, atleast that didn't go as badly as it could've. _And atleast __now I know. _He sighed out an enormous breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding in. And maybe, just maybe, he could feel a fissure in whatever mutation of a heart he had left that was starting to throb a little less.

---

"He's gay too."

Demyx could picture Namine smiling on the other end of the phone. And from these talking sessions every few nights, he knew that she now waited for his calls. He'd totally screwed up her sleep cycle.

"That's great! I'm so happy that you had the courage to tell him, let alone ask. You're making a lot of progress, Demy."

Demyx felt a huge grin come across his face. "Yeah, I just had to know if…you know…there was _any _hope at all."

"So when're you gonna tell him?"

He stopped smiling. He kept leading Namine on that he would tell Zexion. He wanted to keep his new plan a secret, because he knew she would only disapprove. "I don't know, Nam…"

"Demyx!" she scolded, her voice making the phone crackle. "You're gonna keep putting it off, aren't you?"

"Come on, I don't want to mess anything up. Whatever kind of 'friendship' we have is really fragile. I really want to be with him, even if it's just as friends."

Namine let out a massive sigh. "Demyx, it's never wrong to tell someone how you feel. You're going to keep tearing yourself up about it until you finally do. And if you never let it out, you'll always wonder what could've been."

"But what if _nothing_ can be?"

"Then wouldn't you feel better atleast knowing that for sure?"

"But Nami…I think I love him."

---

Demyx found his hunch becoming truer by the minute. Every square inch of Zexion was beautiful. And even if he wasn't friendly or nice to Demyx, the blonde still saw what kind of person he _could _be, and probably was to others that he actually liked.

One day he decided to call Roxas, which was the most genius idea he thought that ever occurred to anybody in the entire history of life. "Roxy, I have a problem living here," he told the other blonde.

"What, because of Zexion? Dem, I _know _he isn't very friendly, but you'll see that he's just quiet. I'm sure he'll come around."

"No, Roxas. The problem is…I think I love him."

The line was silent for a good long while. "Y-you _love _**Zexion**? Well I've never heard anyone say that one before."

"Yeah, and he doesn't like me enough for us to even call ourselves friends."

"Do you want me to talk to him for-"

"NO!!! You can't tell him, ever! I just…I just wanted to ask you. Has he ever had feelings for anyone before?"

Roxas pondered the question for a moment. "Not that I can remember. I've always had Axel, Axel's had me, and Zexion…Now that I think about it, he was always alone. Maybe that's why he stopped hanging out with us so much."

"Namine thinks I should tell him how I feel, but I think it's a bad idea. You actually know the real Zexion, so what do you say?"

"Uh…Go for it, I guess. I mean, even if I didn't like someone back but they told me they had feelings for me, I'd be flattered."

Demyx weakly agreed just to get off the phone. _I suppose there's no harm in atleast trying to talk to him like a normal person. _He left his room and found Zexion making his way to the kitchen.

"Hey," Demyx greeted, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Hey," Zexion said as well, but he continued walking.

Demyx decided that he'd still try to press harder. "So, Zexion, can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but I suppose you can shoot for two."

The blonde flushed slightly and followed his roommate into the kitchen. "Zexion, would you um…"

"You need a favor?" he interrupted, turning to face the other boy.

"What? Uh, no! I was just gonna ask…would you consider us friends?"

Zexion blinked and looked quite perplexed. After a moment, he spoke. "Friends? Demyx, we're roommates. We sort of have to be friends."

Demyx nodded and looked out the window at the fifteen millionth hurricane Katrina roaring outside. "Yeah I guess."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Uh…well, honestly, and don't get mad, but it doesn't really seem that you like me much."

"Demyx, you know that I'm a quiet person."

"Yeah, but I mean…"

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Um, no, not-"

"Particularly?" Zexion finished the sentence, crossing his arms. "That's what you always say. So when are you planning on telling me the truth?"

"You wouldn't want to hear it," Demyx mumbled, a light pink painting across his cheeks.

"If I don't want to hear it, then why would I ask you?"

Demyx looked up at Zexion into the mysterious teal eyes that he often admired. Namine's sweet words of wisdom and Roxas' encouragement rang through his head. He felt the slivers in his heart pulse and twist and make him want to cry.

And then it happened. "Um, well, Zexion, funny story actually, cause you know, I think I like you!" He began to laugh a little bit, tears starting to form in his eyes. His face was growing redder by the second. He wasn't even looking at Zexion anymore. "And doesn't that just make you want to laugh? Well I don't know, because it makes me want to cry, and I feel like dying right now. Isn't it hilarious? Cause actually I don't think I like you, I think I love you. And we barely even talk and I know you don't like me and…yeah….! Haha!"

Demyx slapped a hand over his mouth. _Oh. My. God. _All he could hear was the pulsing in his ears of his sad heart beating. Or was it breaking? He never could quite tell. Zexion was standing in front of him with a look of shock on his face. Right in front of him. Those beautiful eyes so wide.

"I'm really sorry," he rushed out, though it was nearly a sob. "I didn't mean to tell you. Please don't hate me, Zexion!" It had all just kind of gushed out of him like that. He was speaking uncontrollably, wondering if he was laughing or crying.

"Demyx, I would have-"

"To care about me enough to hate me? I know, I'm really sorry, you know what, I'll just get my stuff and move back home so I don't make your life awkward."

Demyx all but ran to his room, throwing things around more than packing. _I hate myself. I hate myself. I fucking __**hate **__myself! Why'd I do it? _He kicked his guitar out of his way as he paced through the room like a tiger. He saw sunlight reflect through the tears that filled his eyes. He spun around to face the window. Well wasn't that just the nicest touch. It was finally clear out.

He laughed bitterly and shook his head, fighting back the urge to punch that stupid fucking window. He heard Zexion call his name from somewhere. "I'm _sorry_, okay?" he yelled back, burying his face in his hands.

"Demyx," the voice was right behind him now. "I would have to be crazy…not to love you back."

The blonde stiffened as he felt his heart melt. He thought he was going to throw up. What was even going on anymore?

"Demyx, you're not the quietest person in the entire world. Especially when you forget to close your door. I can hear you on the phone almost each and every night."

He swallowed, tears still dripping down to the floor. He couldn't comprehend anything at all. Zexion knew everything? Wait, he'd always known? "Why didn't you…?"

"_You _needed to be the one to tell me. I needed to hear it straight from you to know that it was true. I wanted to hear you say the words to me in your sweet, melodious voice." Zexion grabbed Demyx by the arm, but the blonde could barely feel himself being pulled up off the floor and into a soft embrace.

"But…" was all that Demyx's brain would allow him to say. Was this happening? Or was he going crazy?

He felt a pair of lips on his own, and when he experienced an explosion in his chest and his legs practically gave out, he knew that it was real. And for once, things were right. He knew that it was the best decision of his life to move out, he thanked god that he didn't go running back and that he'd admitted everything in one jumbled up run-on sentence.

He kissed Zexion back until the other finally pulled away. "Demyx, do you know how _long _I've been waiting to do that? You really should have told me sooner."

"Heh, yeah," Demyx uttered back, feeling as though the world was spinning at a million miles an hour. "I, uh…love you, you know?"

Zexion smiled, and Demyx realized how absolutely beautiful he was in the reflection of the bright sunlight. "I love you too," Zexion answered with another romantic kiss. In that instant, Demyx smiled. Because he knew that this was the best change that was every going to happen in his entire life. And as he was being lowered to the bed, arms around Zexion's neck like he'd dreamt about but never imagined would ever come true, Demyx thought that he loved change right about now.

---End.

A/N: Yay! It is _finally _2009! And no matter what happens, it'll be an amazing year because it's the year of our favorite Organization member! Happy Demyx year!!


End file.
